Episode 28: MOs Moves
“ HAHAHA MO is so SLOW! ” — MOs tormentors making fun of MO. This is an episode in the GEOAdventures. Plot GEO is taking a break from some intense gym exercise at school to see his friend MO being annoyed by a few people. GEO relaxs for a few seconds and remembers the love of his life X4J. For a few moments, GEO is in a daze until he is woken up by MO who tells him the period has ended. GEO signs and walks out of the class with MO who is taunted by the people who were pestering him earlier. MO is annoyed and voices how he would do anything to get rid of them. GEO, seeing an opportunity to get another friend to aid him in his adventures offers MO that he will protect him if he joins the House of Freege and the GEOAdventurers. MO apathetically agrees to this deal insisting that anything is worth it if it means getting those hooligans away from him.GEO is in the Monotoli building excitedly cleaning all the tables in Pasquales Pizza Palace. Icepick is with Deadfish and asks GEO what hes so excited about. GEO is enthusiastic but then takes a moment to realize that when MO does join House Freege, what will he do with him? GEO however cuts his response short and describes MO as a friend that he gets to see more now. As GEOs shift ends for the day he is approached by Reuben. GEOs upbeat mood is contrasted by Reubens more sober and wistful mood. Reuben then confides in GEO his desire to see Shannon again. GEO remarks that they have not seen her since Reubens colpo di stato. GEO, feeling empathy towards Reubens desire to see a longtime love of his life, emphatically promises to Reuben that he will find out Shannons whereabouts. Reuben is sincerely thankful and thanks GEO before leaving. On the next day GEO meets MO right before gym. they walk in together, 2 people spot them from the bleachers and they come. "HEY MO," "Your going to get MOWED DOWN." GEO easily defeats the duo but before GEO can cool down reinforcements come. What ensures is a intense battle by GEO to defeat them all. Nevertheless GEO won through the entire struggle and laughs. MO is happy to see the pests of his life thoroughly overwhelmed and accepts himself as a member of House Freege. GEO laughs a little after looking back at his rampage and they walk towards the end of the classroom awaiting the period to end. As they make a stop to the door GEOs now relaxed and boisterous happiness took a turn to the nervous side as he sees Vince spying behind the door. He looks to MO who appears to have seen him too but is not worried. GEO briefly considers battling Vincent but decides he does not want Vincent to explicitly figure out any part of his class schedule. GEO only waits in fear of what may be coming; GEO realizes his fears may be founded when he sees something of a basic trap being targeted at MO who is still seemingly nonchalant from earlier. Vincent slowly gets the trap ready. GEO is hoping MO understands but before any more reactions could be made, one of Vincents henchman quickly sets the trap. MO apathetically dodges the trap and the trap backfires on Vincent who smashes into the wall making a comical groan as he falls on the floor. GEO, seeing a opportunity grabs a already defeated Vincent. GEO then sets an ultimatum that they can battle right now or Vincent could give GEO some needed information. GEO then inquires to Vincent over what has happened to Shannon since Reubens Colpo di stato. Vincent is confused over what appears to be GEOs concern for Shannom but GEO easily dismisses this as for a friend. Either way, Vincent clears up to GEO that Shannon is still with the Wolf Pond clique and is probably due for action. GEO accepts this response and lets Vincent go. GEO then turns his emotions onto MOs unexpected victory and then GEO happily realizes that MO can be his tactician. MO accepts this proposal to the duos mutual happiness.